ComboBey!
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: Now that Sho and his friends realize that they were blocked away from a bigger world they are eager to meet their challenges! But what will happen to beywheelz? Will they have to give up and move with the rest of the world towards BEYBLADES? I was unable to find beywheelz in the choices so i had to keep it under beyblade!
1. prologue

**I do not own Beyblade or Beywheelz.**

**This story ignores the existence of bey raiders. ****I will ignore the existence of things like the government like the anime does!**

* * *

As Team Estrella watched the approaching ship from the docks they felt excitement course through their veins. Sho's grip tightened over pegasus as he anticipated. The ship stopped at the docks. The nervous atmosphere spread around them. To be separated from the rest of the world for so long and to finally see what was out there was terrifying... in a goodway! The adventure awaiting was boiling!.

The people came down the ramp from the ship- amongst them were a bunch of kids their again and a tall man with silvery grey hair. He smirked as he turned towards his companions: "Looks like the WBBA was first huh?"

Ryan- now recovered and off a well mind approached them, it seemed that he was okay in the sense of moving and working- even though the whole incident cost him his left hand. He still refused to let go of his Beywheel as he felt regret for using it so foolishly. "Welcome to Destecion City." he said as he held out his right hand.

"Glad to be here" said the man as he shook his hand. He seemed friendly.

"We are DREAM- The organisation in charge of Beywheelz across the country."

"We are The WBBA- World BeyBlade Association."

Suddenly both came to a stop realising what they just heard from each other.

"Did that guy just say _beyWHEELS_?" Sho heard from the other side as a small blue haired kid exploded from surprise.

"What's a beyBLADE?" asked Marche as he began searching his databases when suddenly a whole load of information passed in. "WHOA! UNBELIEVABLE!"

"MARCHE! Show me!" screamed Nichole as she got closer, "whoa! Since when can you get this info?"

"I guess we have access of their networks too now..."

"Yep!" said a cheerful little voice "And so do we!"

"MARU!" Shouted a woman she came running, "Weren't you seas sick just moments ago?"

* * *

"No, miss Madoka! I'm perfectly well now!" replied Maru as she smiled back. The boy they just called Marche stared back at her with a surprised expression.

"Maru sure is fast when it comes to data..." said Shinobu as he watched the scene. The weird feeling disappeared as it seemed there people were always here- well they were- but we didn't know about it.

Director Tsubasa still discussed something with the other man after which they both started laughing and headed off without warning.

"WAIT UP!"

After that- all day the whole gang sat in the office. The other guys sat on the opposite side of the room staring at each other. Well Shinobu was starring at the black haired guy with the weird mark on his face.

"What are they up to?" muttered Eight as he tugged on Kite's sleeve, but kite was too concentrated on helping Maru with the information.

Finally the black haired guy stood up and walked other to Shinobu who did the same.

"My name's Jin" he said as he pulled out the strange bey blade like thing out of his pocket- "And this is Doom Fire Drago!"

* * *

"Well then," Replied the guy who approached Jin, "I'm Shinobu, and this is Ninja Salamander!"

They handed each other their possessions as the rest of each side watch eagerly.

"Is this what you call a Bey _WHEEL?_" said the Shinobu guy, "How Exactly do you battle using one of these?"

"That jerk!" muttered Leon as he was held back by Sho.

"Your Bey _BLADE_ is pretty weird too..." replied Jin as he pun it around in his hand, "Well, since we are so confused and both sides are gathering information, how about each side doing a demonstration?"

"HEY JIN! THAT RHYMES!" shouted Sho.

"Whatever! Are you guys in?"

Both sides shouted and cheered in agreement as they headed upstairs for the training rooms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you think I should keep going please tell me! Every WORD counts ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Beyblade or Beywheelz.**

**This story ignores the existence of bey raiders. ****I will ignore the existence of things like the government like the anime does!**

* * *

They were soon intercepted by the Tsubasa guy and Ryan who seem to have schemingly arranged something.

"It seems you want to demonstrate your skills to your opponents huh?" said Ryan with his sketchy smile as he was followed by Mathieu and Lucy.

Mache nodded.

"Well then- Why not use the stadium?"

"We can bring in a bey arena from the ship you guys practiced on, thought we can't use a zero G-stadium right now..." added Tsubasa- that's what the Maru girl called him.

"Why are THEY so lenient about this?" asked Odin worriedly.

"Dunno... Let's hope it's nothing fishy..."

* * *

They didn't expect an arena of such size as they entered. The others were glimpsing around.

"HEY RYAN! He AIN'T GONNA BE HERE RIGHT?" exclaimed Jin.

"The announcer? You guys really don't want him here right now do you?" replied Ryan from his royally established seat- such a show off...

"OF COURSE!"

"Meh, gave him the day off..."

"I didn't really mind the commentary..." added the girl of their group.

"That's because you enjoy it, Nichole!" Marche said with an annoyed expression.

"Man, the tag team sure enjoys their arguments," said the guy with the green hair.

"You may be right, Leon" added Jin.

Shinobu enjoyed this new possibility.

As Leon and Sho got ready to launch a couple of other characters came around to join the parade...

Shinobu only noticed them after Takenosuke pointed it out to Sakyo.

"That's Odin and Ginante, they are... something like friends of ours?" said Marche with uncertainty.

"Why kinda?" asked the ren as she came in with a pack of candy.

"What Marche means is that they are friends with our friends even though we were enemies before..." added Nichole as she pulled over to Ren. The girls quickly got involved in their own conversations as they dug into the bag.

suddenly they heard a count down:

THREE

TWO

ONE!

**LET IT RIP!**

The two _wheels_ launched at each other with raging force.

"Let's see who will lose this time, Leon!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Sho- once you lose!"

As the two wheels speed towards each other without any chance to avoid collision.

"ARE YOU GUYS GOING FOR A STADIUM OUT OR WHAT?"

Everyone turned towards the source of the shout which was the guy they called _Odin_\- tacky name- he has already moved closer to the rest of the group.

"Stadium out?" looked Sho at leon with a questioning look.

"Bring it on!"

As the two beys continued to clash the commentary from Marche really helped.

"LOOK! Leone is about to hit Pegasus out!"

"Pegasus?" Zyro looked at marche in surprise the others seem to have noticed it as well

"What?" asked Nichole

Kite turned towards them, "Well you see..."

* * *

"What?" Ryan noticed toe surprised look on Miss Madoka and Chairman Tsubasa's faces as they watched the battle.

As Tsubasa swallowed he began to talk, "You see... I had to friends... acquaintances... who's BeyBlades had extremely similar capabilities..."

"Not only that they were just as reckless when battling each other!" Madoka shook her head, "Did we_ really_ need to leave Gingka at the office?"

"Someone had to keep an eye on the headquarters..."

"he is probably not even there..."

* * *

_~meanwhile~_

"**ACHOO**!" came a loud sneeze.

"You okay, Gingka buddy?"

"Yeah, Benkei... I'm fine..." answered Ginka, "But these burgers sure are good!"

"Want more?"

"YOU BET!"

* * *

"YEAH MAN! I WIN"

"Nice going, Leon! but this ant gonna happen again!"

That was when Shinobu and Zyro as well as Kite and Eight got up for the fight.

"WE ARE GOING TO USE SYNDROME!" they shouted happily but all they got was Madoka's rage

**"WHY YOU! THOSE BEYS ARE JUST FIXED! LET SOMEONE ELSE BATTLE FOR NOW!"**

"But..."

**"DO AS I SAY!"**

"YES _MA'AM..._"

The four of them walked back defeated without even starting a fight.

"Sakyo? Ren?" Maru directed a requesting gesture towards the bey stadium.

"WHAT?"

* * *

The battle ended- won by Sakyo.

Both sides were amazed by each other's skills and the rules of either type of bey "games".

Jin joined Marche who was discussing the rules and capabilities with Maru and Kite.

"But really, Sakyo sure pulled off some tricks there..." Said Maru.

"Probably has some pried as the one to receive a bey from the legendary warrior RYUGA..." added Kite.

Jin stopped.

"What's wrong?" Asked Marche.

"Ryuga? What did he look like?" Jin's voice quivered.

"Interested?" asked Maru, "Here- I got some information."

The second Jin looked at the photograph and the video it was obvious how hard it was for him to keep his cool.

"HEY JIN! You okay?" asked Sho as he rushed back.

"It's him..."

"Who?"

"I though he was _**dead**_... he escaped the hospital and was no where to be found for so long... WHY?"

"Well... actually we don't know where he is now either..."

"Still... How?"

"Can You explain everything? Start from the beginning"

"Okay... _We were raised in the same orphanage and we were really close... back then I was weak and was pushed around by other boys. Ryuga took me under his wing, he was really kind..._"

_kind..._ Madoka kringed at the word.

"_So we stuck together- like brothers- and when someone from his family found him they took me in as well, they couldn't have children of their own and were quite well off- '_keep us company when we get old_'- then one day Ryuga collapsed, he was in the hospital for more than a year... his hair went completly white... looks like he dyed a lock there,huh... he ran away... Not a word! All he did was leave behind Doom Fire Drago and that's it..._"

The group watched quietly as Madoka began to search databases on her laptop- all she knew is that she needed to find Kenta and _fast._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you think I should keep going please tell me! Every WORD counts ^_^**

**I know it's ridiculous but HEY this is fan fiction!**

**no I did not read the manga (Ryuga has a brother there according to the wikia)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Don't own anything!**

* * *

_Both Shou and Lyon knew the story well. Ryuga wasn't just Jin's brother to them, he was their friend too, the one to teach them bey wheeling along with Ryan. Those two were the best in their times. Side by side trying anything there was._

_Ryuga was prepared to do anything for them, even though Ryan told him he was too over protective._

_They stuck together just like brothers would and that made them closer than family._

* * *

After hearing the other guy's side of the story Lyon stormed out saying that they were bad mouthing their friend. Lin excused himself quietly and went home. Shou followed shortly. Tsubasa knew he touched a nerve, but there was no way they could avoid it... Mado stared at te door that slammed so loudly just before.

"He was the one to teach us..." muttered Sho, "And you said he was wasting his time, right? Ryan?"

Ryan clutched his still fully functional hand. "You should go home, Shou..."

"But what if he is alive? Your best friend? Your partner?"

"GO HOME, SHOU!"

Shou stood up with a bitter expression on his face and stormed out the door.

Ryan didn't talk for a while. And then...

"We were a team... the five of us... then one day... We won the finals of a local tournament as a tag team. Sho, Jin and Leon took the winner's cup and ran off. By all means it was a good day for us, I left to go get some drink since we were planning to celebrate... When I came back I saw a guy run off screaming something about getting back at Ryuga and Ryuga's beywheel... L'drago turn into thin mist..."

Madoka stared at Ryan as he told the story. _So Ryuga always had an L'drago BEY? Except that before it was a beyWHEEL..._

Tsubasa realized that what happened back then was similar to hoe Gingra lost his original Pegasus bey.

"And then he collapsed, he couldn't breath properly and his whole body shook. We took him to the hospital. He was there for a week at first- promising to get better and go challenge a larger tournament, but it didn't happen... Several months passed and his hair turned white. The doctors didn't know what to do with him. Jin always brought him books from the library. He would help fix up the beys once in a while. The day he vanished they found an empty room and an open window. Ontop of the bed was the fixed Doom Fire Drago and a note on top of the pile of books...

**_I Know Where too look now. Bye Bye_**

**Ryuga**"

_Are you telling me that guy said 'Bye Bye'?_ though Madoka, she wouldn't dare say it out loud.

* * *

By the major decision made they began to pack their bags, they were to start learning how to use beyblades in the WBBA headquarters after their beywheelz are adapted, they are also to teach the beybladers how to use beywheelz. They were to be sent as official representatives.

Really it was strange but he couldn't feel pride go away from him.

"MARCHE!" shouted Nichole, "Stop smiling creepily and hurry up!"

"Okay!"

As they got onto the ship the other guys were waiting for them, Sho, jin and Lyon didn't talk. It was hard for them.

* * *

These guys were now sticking with us... kinda shocking to see such a sudden agreement getting filed off for the go.

Sakyo started talking to Jin during the long ride. Seems there will be a new reverse rotation bey in town.

Our beys could now switch to beywheelz with some simple adjustments we practiced preforming during the ride. I was kinda worried at first, but this is pretty cool!

At the docks Gingka greeted us with Benkey and a bunch of reporters. Kinda weird. Bet it's weirder for these guys.

"Hey Zyro!" said Maru as she rushed over to him.

"Any instructions?"

"YEP! There sure are, but I don't have them!" her smile stretched from ear to ear

"Huh?"

"You'll be with Gingka and Sho for now."

This is gonna be awkward... thought Zyro as he headed for the instructed place. Gingka was already analyzing the pegasus beywheel.

"This is so awesome!"

"Really?"

"Sure is!" then Gingka stopped and turned silently towards Sho, "I heard about you guys and Ryuga..."

Sho ignored him and set out in attempt to launch his pegasus in the bey format.

"That's not how you do it, you won't get a good grip like that..."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Sorry for the "flashbacks" i created!**

**Please support me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! Don't own anything!**

* * *

Gingka began to notice the way Sho and the others were trying to distance themselves from them. They didn't ask for advice unlike Nicole and Marche keeping their distance. A rift began forming and even though Marche and Nicole had all the theory in place they had trouble pulling off the tricks.

"Can sit there?" Gingka was distracted from his thoughts as Ryan approached him.

"Sure..."

"So you're seeing it too, huh?"

"What?"

"They need new experiences to learn how to use their combo-beys now, They aren't moving forward anymore. They're just stuck in one spot."

"I get what you mean..." Ginka sighed admitting that Ryan was making a point, "Do you have anything in mind?"

Ryan pulled out a large folder from the suitcase he had with him, "I did some research and we found some people that we think can help, though it seems that the WBBA doesn't know the current location for some of them either..."

The folder contained files on Masamune, Kyoya, Kenta and many others.

_Kyoya and Kenta... Where were they now?_

"I get your idea," Gingka couldn't help but sigh as he remembered what they have been through. The biggest mystery though... was Ryuga... _was he really out there or is he gone for sure? _"Can I ask you something?"

"Is this about Ryuga?"

"Yes"

He pulled out another, heavier file from the suitcase and handed it over to Gingka while taking the other one back. "That has all you need to know," Ryan got up and walked away to the WBBA office.

Gingka felt the heavy weight, realise that majority was a bunch of disks attached to files. Every aspect of Ryuga he had no idea about was in there. The side of his fellow beyblader that he never seen.

* * *

"So that's your idea?" Tsuba and Ryan were discussing their plan as they walked into the office.

"**Boga-Boga-Boga!**" came a scream as someone jumped at them from the side.

Ryan stood dumbfounded as Tsubasa grabbed the african mask of the attacker's face.

"Oh! come on!" the honey blond guy said with a disappointed pout, "How much does it take to scare you, Tsubasa?"

"Good to meet you again too, Yu," Tsubasa's hand moved from the top of his head to the forehead of his own, "You've grown."

"I EXPECTED A BIGGER REACTION!"

Honestly the voice didn't exactly match the guy's looks in Ryan's opinion, but what was all this about anyways.

"Calm down, Yu. Ryan, this is Yu Tendo. Yu, this is Chairman Ryan of Dream."

"Nice to meet you, Yu" _Well this sounds cliche._ "I heard about you from director Tsubasa."

"Nice to meet ya too."

* * *

"Wait a minute... You guys don't know where Kyoya is?" asked the Yu guy who showed up out of no where.

_Now I do wish I brought Lucy and Matthew along..._

"Isn't he just roaming Africa as always?"

"Yes but we need a precise location to start the project, right?"

"Isn't it more fun to send these guys on a wild goose chase?"

Ryan opened his eyes wide as he looked at the Yu kid- A wild goose chase? Now?

"That actually might be a good idea..." added Tsubasa.

"I'm sorry?"

"it's not they will learn anything by sitting around so they might as well learn from experience, right?"

"I get your guys they know approximate facts about places, what about team Astrella?"

"They'll be getting around together..."

* * *

"_They_ can. We're gonna split off at some point, right, Jin?" asked Shinobu to which Jin replied with a nod.

"COME ON, JIN, SHINOBU! We need to stick together!" exclaimed Maru as she tried her best to create a puppy dog face.

"We need to, I'm sorry..."

"This is about Ryuga right?" asked a voice in the background.

Maru recognised him straight away, it was Yu.

"Yu? You're here!" exclaimed Madoka after handing the laptop to Maru.

"Nice to see ya too, Mado..." but before he could finish he felt himself being crushed by the frail looking lady.

"LOOK AT YOU! You're so TALL!"


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Gingka got comfortable on the floor as he played the first disk on the laptop. He felt nervous. This wasn't the beyblader Ryuga Gingka knew from his first meeting, this was the BEYWHEELER Ryuga from way befor and was the best at his game.

swallowing hard he pressed the play button, the screen went dark for a second. Then it brightened. it ws videoded as the cameraman entered the beywheeling arena. There were loud cheeres and girls waving banners. The quality was okayish but you could make out an ocasional "dragon" or "Ryuga", but one huge one stood out the most- "EMPEROR"

A boy about 10 years of age was waving his hand, in it was his beywheel. The smile was radiating with joy.

The huge poster was right infront of him now, it was a bunch of girls and three kids Gingka soon realised to be Leo, Jin and Sho.

The video then turned into an interview which Gingka foud common- an avrage id becoming the star of the sport of beys.

This kid was ruined by something, if he could handle L-drago so well... What else could it be?

* * *

Jin polished his bey as he listned to the discussions of the other teams, he didn't have time for this but he could not do anything without knowing what else was out there. It was weird, he began to notice how he spends more time with Sakyo who tried his best to grasp the consept of beywheeling and improve himself.

"LET'S START WITH AMERICA!" raised the exited voies of the group

Sakyo jumped up from shock, "Isn't that a little far for a first trip?"

"It's fine!"

"I bet this is all for Nicole" said Marche, "The Striker Beywheel user lives there..."

"So you want to meet Masamune? That's quite understandable..."


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF IT'S SPIN OFFS!**

* * *

As the airplane landed in the airport at the break of dawn a buzz of reporters appeared at the entrance. But they didn't even catch a glimpse of the group as a trailer left the airport.

"So, do we know where this Masamune guy is?" asked Leon

"Yeah, He and his friend opened a bey blade gym under the WBBA..." said Gingka, sitting in the trailer overcrouding with beyusers

"So I guess we are hitting the easy targets first?" he muttered.

Gingka held back a smirk as he saw Kyoya in the boy sitting before him. The dissapointed look in his face was too familiar. Was this how Ryuga saw them? As reminders of all those he left behind?

"We're here!" came Madoka's cheerful voice from the driver's seat.

The door swung open and the group flushed out to stretch their legs.

"Geez," came a voice from the door of a nearby building, "I thought Tsubasa was exagerating..." Masamune looked at them with a rised eyebrow. Behind him were Toby and Zeo who simply waved the group to come in.

The place was larger han it looked from the ouside as most was underground with the top containing equipment and new beyblades for people who wish to join.

"Now then, everyone. Welcome to Hideout Gym!"

"Hideout?" Marche asked.

"Dungeon is taken." said Toby, "Plus this was litteraly a hideout for local beybladers after the whole..." he paused, "_thing_..."

"What_ thing_?" Leon asked.

"Zeo, could you fill them in?"

* * *

After listening to the whole story Nicole tilted her head staring at Masamune, "Can I see your Striker Beyblade now?"

"Huh?"

The girl pulled out her Beywheel, "Mine's a striker too, this is litterally why I came here..."

"And dragged everyone else along with you," added Jin as he folded his arms, then stood up and headed downstairs to Sakyo, who studied his bey_wheel_.

"Thanks," said Sho as he and the others headed downsairs with Nicole taking Stiker to study.

"I woun't break it! Don't worry!"

Zeo turned to Gingka, "Now this looks like you want to talk about something too."

"Later," He stood up and jumped down the staircase, "Come on everybody!" he began cheerfully, "We need to pratice!"


End file.
